


Phantom

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [13]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: How long can you keep this up, puppet?





	Phantom

_ Breathe… _

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

Ignore the quiet whispers of the static. Ignore the grinning, beckoning shadows. Ignore the one who stands at the end of the dark hallway, a hand outstretched into a tempting offer, and its smile pulling up the corners of its lips beyond human capacity showing rows of sharpy, pearly white teeth that was occasionally stained red.

**‘You’re tired’** the shadows whispered.

**‘Go to sleep,** ’ the static urged.

**‘See you soon…’** It giggled.

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

A smile plastered on for the millions of clueless watchers. The room was bathed in light, reflecting on the whiteboard’s surface.

The darkness was chased away.

But not all of it.

_ After all, the closer you get to the light, the darker your shadow grows. _

The static died down into background white noise.

_ “Smile,” _ it whispered into his ears.

The camera’s red light started blinking.

Showtime.

“Top ‘o the morning to ya laddies!” The mask is on. He plays his part.

…

_ How long does he have to keep this charade up until this fucking circle was broken? _


End file.
